cheat_yomefandomcom-20200215-history
Nagi Souma
Nagi Souma is the male protagonist of the series Appearance Personality Background As a child, Nagi had some monetary problems, because his relatives either could not raise him properly or didn't like the idea of spending money on raising him, when he reached adolescence he often went to work, but occasionally some co-workers and superiors took advantage of him sometimes denying him the payment or giving him more work than he could do. Plot Nagi was on his commute to school, when everyone one the bus he was on was sucked into this world, they were summoned here on the whims of this worlds denizens. Then they started going on about hero this, defeating the demon lord that. After being summoned to this world in order to be a hero and defeat the demon king, Nagi decides against it and leaves. Starting a new life in another world After being expelled from the castle he decides to take inventory of what he has, when a ghost approaches him impressed by what he did regarding the king and offers him a proposal, in exchange for Nagi buying a specific slave the ghost will tell him how Her ability works, however Nagi manages to discover how his ability works but still decides to buy the slave to have someone explain how things are in the world. Although by an oversight he was forced to leave the city. Journey to Metakal city Both Nagi and Cecil began to travel to Metakal, meanwhile on the road they see two carriage, one of them belonged to merchants that supported adventurer's guild and the other belonged to the church of Itulna that favored the supremacy of the human race, Nagi decides to travel with the latter and through an elaborate lie they manage to have permission to board in the carriage, there they meet the newly promoted high priestess Rita (who does not share the idea of hating the younger demi-humans) where they dialogue until they reach the nearby village. In the village they decide to rest in an inn where different types of demi-humans lived, while they were eating they hear that in a nearby lake a water monster decided to nest there so fishing and camping was prohibited. Nagi and Cecil discuss the issue and conclude that the members of the church of Itulna were camping there because of their ideology of abhorring demi-humans didn't like to stay at the inn and consequently never heard of the presence of a monster on the lake, so they decide to go to save them. Once they arrive at the place they find Rita barely resisting the creature, Nagi proposes to establish a contract for a minimum amount of money (so as to not attract so much attention for him) so she accepts and as payment she promises that amount of money or otherwise she would become a slave at the services of Nagi. Once they manage to defeat the creature, Nagi tells Rita about how she ended up in this situation and advises her to leave that profession before it negatively affects her in the future, although she maintains her decision to continue with the profession, he offers her an invitation anyway if one day she like the idea of accompanying them. Once Nagi and Cecil arrive in Metakal they spend a few days exploring the city and thinking what they will do in the future, however one day Rita appears and tells them that she was dismissed from her position for the incident of the creature so at being unable to pay the money she becomes Nagi's slave, Nagi ask how it was possible, so she start explaining that to the church priest the situation of the creature was a punishment from god Itulna for allowing a demi-human (referring to Cecil) to travel with them on one of their carriages (although the reason why they fired her was because she punched all those who supported such an excuse). Frustrated by such a story Nagi was thinking of a way to make them pay for everything that happened to Rita, on the way the priest in charge of the Metakal church who, after learning about the payment requirements of Rita's contract, decides to visit Nagi with the intention of buying the enslaved Rita, given such outrageous nonsense Nagi puts a price that the priest could never affort, then after seeing the face of despair of the priest Nagi pretends to turn Rita into a permanent slave. After contemplating this, the priest was about to threaten Nagi, but Cecil interposes and tells him that he will suffer if he dares to hurt his master, in consequence he flees in terror from the place to never return. Once the situation ended Nagi had to rethink staying in the city, so the group decided that before leaving the city they would get money working as adventurers. Working as an adventurer Journey to the Hot springs Enjoyning new house Taking vacations with slaves Trivia Category:Characters